


Like a Vacuum

by sunshinesray



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: [Written: March 7, 2016]





	Like a Vacuum

Like a vacuum

I will suck out all your soul

So that all that’s left in you

is an image of me

Like a vacuum

I will inhale all of you

Until all that remains in you

is a memory of us

So don’t come near me

Cause I will lose control

And I will do all these things

That will ruin you

Break you

So that’s all that’s left in in you

is me

Only me

Cause you are mine

So stay away from me

cause if you won’t,

I will definitely hurt you

Cause all I am is a vacuum

Waiting for you to reach out to me

So I can devour every bit of you

I will consume you and swallow you whole

Until all that’s left in you is me

Cause all I am is a vacuum

Expecting for you to follow me

So that I can destroy every bit of you

I will damage you and shatter you into pieces

So that’s all that’s left in you is me


End file.
